Even in Death
Ich spüre dich Give me a reason to believe That you're gone I see your shadow so I know They're all wrong Seit Wochen reden sie auf mich ein. Sie wollen, dass ich loslasse, dich einfach so vergesse, doch ich kann nicht, denn ich spüre dich noch immer um mich. Deine Präsenz schwebt wie eine niemals verblassen wollende Erinnerung durch mein Haus, folgt mir wohin auch immer mich meine Füße tragen und ich weiß genau, dass du bleiben wirst - für immer. Keiner will mir glauben, sie sagen du bist tot, doch ich weiß es besser. Ich weiß, dass dein Geist noch immer in diesem Haus verweilt, mich behütet und auf mich Acht gibt. Am Tage wenn ich wach bin und des Nachts wenn ich schlafe. Sie haben alle geweint, als sie deinen Körper beerdigt haben, doch ich bin stark geblieben, denn ich wusste immer, dass es nur ''dein Körper war. Doch du selber weilst noch unter uns. Manchmal wenn ich im Bett liege glaube ich deinen warmen Atem im Nacken zu spüren, so wie damals wenn wir gemeinsam einschliefen. Und wenn ich einen Blick in den Spiegel werfe, kann sehe ich dich hinter mir stehen sehen. Du legst mir die Arme um die Hüfte, wie du es morgens nach dem Aufstehen und abends vor dem Zubettgehen immer getan hast. Du bleibst ewig. Alleine ''Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me But now I'm taking you home Es sind nun bereits mehrere Monate vergangen, seit deine Seele ihre sterbliche Hülle verlassen hat. Ich spüre dich zwar immer noch, doch ich merke wie deine Anwesenheit ihre Stärke verliert. Die Erinnerungen beginnen zu verblassen und somit auch deine Präsenz, die mich immer darüber hinweggetröstet hat, dass ich dich nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen oder dir einen Kuss geben konnte. Die Zeit raubt mir eben diese Erinnerungen und somit auch langsam aber sicher deine Seele, die schließlich bis zu meinem diesseitigen Ende bei mir bleiben sollte. Kauernd hocke ich auf der Couch, kralle meine Finger in meine Hose, deren Stoff ich bisher immer als weich und sanft empfand; nun war er kratzig und juckte fürchterlich. Als ich das Bild von unserer Hochzeit ansehe, bemerke ich plötzlich einen Tropfen klarer Flüssigkeit, der auf dem Glas landet - eine Träne. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte ich plötzlich zu weinen begonnen. Meine Augen röten sich, ich drücke das Abbild von uns so fest ich kann an mich. Zum ersten Mal seit deinem Tode fühle ich mich alleine. Warum musstest du ausgrechnet zur Zeit des Sturmes auf die hohe See hinaus? Warum warst du es, der die Warnungen aller ignoriert hat? Warum warst du nur so stur? Warum warst du der einzige, der von Bord ging und in den kalten Fluten versank? Warum hast du mich verlassen? Einsamkeit zerfrisst mein Herz und es beginnt sich eine schwarze Leere in meinem Innern auszubreiten. Ich dachte ich käme damit klar, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen kann, doch ich war naiv zu glauben, dass es auch nur ansatzweise mit dem vergleichbar wäre, was ich nun so sehr vermisse. Dein Lachen ist verstummt, dein Schatten, der an der geschlossenen Türe vorbei huschte, wenn ich bereits im Bett lag, ist nicht mehr zu sehen und am meisten fehlen mir die liebvollen Berührungen deiner Hände auf meinem zarten Leib. Ich halte es nicht mehr ohne dich aus. Als der Mondschein hoch am Himmel steht und sein leuchtendes Antlitz über der dunklen Erde erstrahlen lässt, weist mir sein weißes Licht den Weg hinüber zu dem Ort an dem sie deinen Körper beigesetzt und dem natürlichen Prozess des Zerfalls überlassen haben. Wie jeden Tag lege ich die weiße Tulpe auf den braunen Untergrund, direkt vor den eckigen Stein, in dem dein Name verewigt worden ist. Vorsichtig streiche ich mit der Hand auf den Teil an dem dein Todesdatum eingraviert wurde und umklammere bereits mit meiner anderen Hand den Griff des Spatens, den ich mitgebracht habe. Nach Stunden der Arbeit öffne ich die schwarze Kiste, die dein Platz der ewigen Ruhe sein sollte, doch ich halte es ohne dich nicht mehr aus. Komm zu mir zurück. Ich liebe dich, du fehlst mir, komm zurück. Du bist schwer, doch ich werde dich halten, so wie du mich immer gehalten hast, wenn wir gemeinsam im Park waren. Du hobst mich hoch und drehtest dich im Kreis, sodass ich das Gefühl hatte zu schwebend. Nun schwebst du; ich halte dich und lass dich nie mehr wieder los. Ich bringe dich heim. Selbst im Tode'' ''I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on Endlich bist du wieder da. Seelen und Leiber sind nicht mehr getrennt. Vereint sind wir wieder und diesmal wirst du ewig bleiben. Ich brauche dich Liebster und du brauchst mich. Wir haben schon immer einander gebraucht und auch der Tod kann dies nicht ändern. Endlich kann ich dich wieder fühlen, deinen starken, schönen Körper. Dein verfallender Leib riecht nach Aas und Verwesung, doch meine Gefühle zu dir überdecken den Geruch von faulendem Fleisch beinahe vollständig. Wo deine wunderschönen blauen Augen einst waren starren mich nur noch leere Höhlen an, doch ich brauche nur die Augen zu schließen und ich sehe dich wieder so wie früher. Spüre deine raue, männliche Haut, fühle deinen warmen Atem und ich höre deine Stimme aus der Ferne zu mir sprechen. Du rufst nach mir, doch ich bin bereits hier - bei dir. Unsere Liebe ist nicht verblasst, sie wird dem grausamen Zahn der Zeit standhalten, so wie ein ägyptisches Grabmal. Wir lachen dem Tod ins Angesicht, denn er wird uns nicht trennen. Wir bleiben vereint. Wie in alten Zeiten Some say I'm crazy for my love Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side Oh my love Es ist wie damals, so wie früher. Du liegst neben mir im Bett, hast deinen Arm und meine Taille gelegt und dein Atem streift meinen Nacken. Wenn ich in der Küche sitze und meine warme Mittagsmahlzeit zu mir nehme, sitzt er mir gegenüber und beobachtet mich stumm dabei. Wir liegen gemeinsam eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und schauen unsere Lieblingssendung im Fernsehn an. Es ist so wie früher, so wie es immer war - und so wie es immer sein wird. Ich habe gehört, dass manche Menschen es als Nekrophilie bezeichnen und es als abstoßend oder gar widerlich empfinden, aber das sehe ich vollkommen anders. Ich liebe nicht den Körper meines verstorbenen Gatten, sondern die Erinnerungen an ihn und seine liebevolle Präsenz, die sich dadurch, dass sein toter Leib nun wieder zuhause ist, wieder manifestieren kann, um bei mir zu sein. Ich liebe den Geist meines Mannes und sein Leichnam ist ein Anker für ihn. Ohne ihn verblasst er und wenn er verblasst, so werde auch ich verblassen. Bis wir uns wie die Nebelschwaden eines kühlen Herbstmorgens aufzulösen beginnen und nicht länger existent sind. Das was wir haben ist kein auf Nekrophilie basierender Bund. Ich liebe nicht den Tod, sondern denjenigen den er mir einst entrissen hat. Wir sind eins - wie mit Ketten verbunden, nein, keine Ketten sondern Fleisch ist es was uns vereint. Es hält uns zusammen, lässt uns zu ein und derselben Person verschmelzen. Eine Wesenheit, die selbst dem Tode die Stirn zu bieten vermag und die seinen geifernden Klauen stets entkommt. Wir sind eins Du rufst nach mir They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me Du sprichst zu mir, doch ich höre dich kaum, dein Rufen ertönt, doch ich verstehe dich nicht. Was, Liebster, willst du mir sagen? Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich noch immer liebst? Willst du mir sagen, wie sehr ich dir fehle? Denn du fehlst mir und ich vermisse dich. Nicht deinen Körper, nicht deinen Geist, aber den Klang deiner Stimme; ich habe schon beinahe vergessen wie es sich anhörte, wenn du sprachest. Ich weiß, dass du immer bei mir bleiben wirst, auch wenn jeder daran zweifelt, doch ich will dich sprechen hören. Rede mit mir mein Geliebter und lasse den schon zu lange verstummten Laut deiner Stimme erklingen. Kerzenschein taucht mein Zimmer in ein seichtes Licht und erhellt den Stuhl auf welchem du nun Platz genommen hast. Ich sitze dir gegenüber und spreche zu dir. Die Antwort, die ich hoffte zu hören erklingt nicht, doch ich kenne einen Weg. Das Brett welches ich auf dem Tisch vor uns platziert habe, soll als Brücke zwischen uns fungieren. Ich höre dich vielleicht noch immer nicht, doch ich verstehe was du sagst. Ich liebe dich. Bis, dass der Tod uns scheidet I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in Death our love goes on And I can't love you any more than I do Ich habe es versucht und versucht. Ein ganzes Jahr ist nun bereits vergangen, doch obwohl es ewig so weitergehen sollte, merke ich, dass sich unsere Zeit dem Ende neigt. Der Tod, welcher uns einst trennte, hat niemals damit aufgehört uns auseinander reißen zu wollen. Unerbittlich kämpft er, will uns in die Knie zwingen, doch ich will nicht los lassen - ich kann es nicht! Doch ich bin mir bewusst, dass all dies bald ein Ende nehmen wird; das Ende, welches ich nie wahrhaben wollte, doch die Realität öffnet mir mehr und mehr die Augen. Inzwischen glauben ich, dass die Wahrheit grausamer ist als der Tod es je sein könnte. Der Tod hat vergeblich versucht uns zu trennen, doch letztendlich wird es die Wahrheit sein, die dieses Ziel erreicht. Sie entreißt ihn mir, so wie der Tod es einst tat. Alles was schön war, zerfällt wieder zu der Asche aus der du für mich hättest auferstehen sollen. Deine Rufe werden leiser und du antwortest nicht mehr auf meine Fragen, weigerst dich mit mir zu sprechen. Jede Nacht ist eine Qual und ich weine mich stets in den Schlaf. Der Geruch von Verwesung intensiviert sich von Minute zu Minute und ich halte den ihn kaum noch aus. Ständig muss ich würgen, wenn ich am Essenstisch sitze; daher war ich bereits gezwungen dich während der Mahlzeiten aus dem Zimmer zu verbannen. Bald liegst du nicht mehr in meinem Bett, sondern in der alten verstaubten Kiste, in welcher wir früher stets unsere Decken lagerten. Denn du bist tot und wie alles was tot ist, wirst auch du ein Opfer der unbarmherzigen Fäulnis, die diesen Ort heimzusuchen beginnt. Was habe ich nur getan? Ich holte dich aus deinem Grab, befreite dich aus dem hölzernen Sarg, nur um dich nun wieder in einem verrotten zu lassen. Ich denke an früher, als du noch lebtest. Unsere schöne Zeit im Park; wie wir gemeinsam Eis aßen, wenn es Sommerzeit war und die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand. Abends lagen wir dann auf der Decke, die du mir zu unserem ersten Hochzeitstag geschenkt hast, und blickten verträumt in den Nachthimmel hinauf, beobachteten die Sterne, die fast so hell erleuchteten, wie unsere Liebe füreinander, und als ich einen leuchtenden Sternenschweif am Himmelszelt erblickte und mir wünschte, dass es für alle Zeit so sein würde. Da sahest du mich an und flüstertest mir zu, dass du es genau so sein würde. Du hast es versprochen. Du hast gelogen. Für immer... I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in Death our love goes on And I can't love you any more than I do Als die Einsamkeit mich fast um den Verstand gebracht hat, erhalte ich endlich die Antwort auf all die Fragen der letzten Wochen. Dein Körper liegt noch immer in jener Truhe in die ich ihn gesperrt habe und draußen herrscht die Kälte des späten Herbstes. Die Blätter fallen, beginnen zu verdorren - die Natur stirbt, genau wie du es tatest. Ich liebe dich, doch nach all der Zeit wurde mir klar, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Der Tod hat gesiegt, die Wahrheit hat ihm geholfen uns zu besiegen. Ich liebe dich noch immer, doch ich werde mir bewusst, dass ich nach all den vergeblichen Versuchen dich festzuhalten, loslassen muss. Da sehe ich das Brett, die Brücke zwischen uns, die mich deine Worte sehen lässt. ,,Komm zu mir, Liebste." So steht es geschrieben, so soll es geschehen. Ich habe Angst, doch meine Liebe zu dir ist stärker und mit all der Kraft in meinem Leib, zerschlage ich jenen Spiegel in welchem ich einst dein Abbild erblickte. Er soll nicht mehr bestehen, ich will dich nicht mehr nur sehen. Ich will dich ganz, mit Leib und Seele. Nichts wird uns trennen, niemals wieder; dies ist mein Wille und so soll es geschehen. Die scharfe Scherbe schneidet tief in mein weiches Fleisch hinein und meine zarte, weiße Haut wird von einer roten Welle des Lebens überflutet; jenes Leben, das nun meinen Körper verlässt. Blut ist Leben und ohne es, kann auch das Leben nicht mehr sein. Der Tod hat uns getrennt, eine Mauer zwischen uns errichtet, die er über all die Zeit hinweg erbaut hat. Schließlich war sie hoch genug, sodass wir uns aus den Augen verloren, doch nun durchbreche ich diese Mauer und dringe zu dir vor, Liebster. Du sollst nie mehr ohne mich sein und ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein. Alles was ich will ist dein zu sein. Für immer und für alle Zeit. Unsere Zeit auf Erden war kurz im Vergleich zu dem was kommt, doch ich würde die Ewigkeit mit niemandem lieber verbringen wollen als mit dir. Als der Schmerz abgeklungen ist und mein Geist sich aus meiner fleischlichen Hülle erhebt, spüre ich sogleich die Berührung deiner Hände an meiner Hüfte, so wie es immer war; ich spüre den zarten Hauch deines Atems im Nacken, so wie es immer war und ich fühle die liebvollen Küsse deiner Lippen an meinem Hals, so wie es immer war. Alles ist wie früher und so wird es für immer sein. Und zu ersten Mal seit deinem Tode höre ich die schönen Worte, die du mir jeden Tag zuflüstertest und die ich fast vergessen hätte - Ich liebe dich. ''Du nimmst mich an der Hand, umschließt sie ganz vorsichtig und zart. Der Tod hat uns getrennt und nur der Tod alleine konnte uns wieder zusammen führen Deine blauen Augen sehen in die meinigen und während wir uns leidenschaftlich küssen, verschmelzen wir mit der Dunkelheit und werden Teil des Totenreiches, wo unsere Liebe auf ewig bestehen wird. ''People die but real love is forever... Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Romantischer Horror